Blind Date Chaos ::Revised::
by TranquilSeraph
Summary: Serena has once again been forced into a blind date, but can one thing she hates doing, produce the one thing that she wants the most?


**Author Note:** Okay, so yes, I have revised this. I fully intend to finish it this time, if I get some good feedback. Anyway, please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ages:**  
G-boys-24  
Trowa-25  
Darien-26  
Amara and Michelle-27  
Inners-23  
Hotaru-21  
Rini-2  
Trista- VERY old! Looks to be same age as Amara and Michelle.

* * *

**Blind Date Chaos**  


"Here, Darien. Take Rini." I handed him the two-year-old, who was currently holding her arms out to him for attention. "I need you to watch her tonight." After checking the diaper bag, I handed it to him as well.

"Where are you going?"

"Mina and Lita have fixed me up on another blind date. They just won't give up." He chuckled at the aggravated tone of my voice.

"They'd probably fix me up, too. If I'd let them." I nodded, knowing he was right. Of course, they were going to fix him up; they just hadn't gotten around to that yet. I wasn't about to tell him that though.

"Well, I should be back by eleven. If not, I'll come pick her up first thing in the morning."

"Don't worry about it. She can stay here tonight, then you can pick her up in the afternoon." I kissed Rini and Darien on the cheek. Though Darien and I had broken up about 7 months after Rini was born, we still had a good relationship. He wasn't like any of those dead-beat dads who left the mom to take care of the child by herself; he spent about as much time with Rini as I did.

"Bye, guys." I walked out of the large building and got in my car. I was supposed to meet the guy at a French restaurant down town, which Mina said he liked to go to. I had never been. I checked my make-up in the mirror, light but noticeable, before getting out. I walked into the restaurant and up to the desk. "Reservations for Tsukino."

"Yes. This way. Your guest has already arrived." I was five minutes early so this person must have made a point of it to be early. After high school I had finally acquired the ability to be on time, and sometimes even early.

As we walked, I glanced at the people and the scenery. The tables were small, with candles that lit the room up with a complimentary light. There were also booths, slightly larger, but set in corners for increased privacy.

The walls were all painted, in large murals. On the left, it was a mountainside, looking down at the rocks below. The colors were delicately blended, adding an almost fairy tale effect to it. On the right, it was a sunset above a large ocean. The sky reflected of the water, in varying shades of Orange, Red, and Pink. They were obviously trying to set a romantic feel.

The people were all obviously higher middle class, or upper class. They were all delicately polished, their make up and clothes just right to set off their figures and skin tones. The women's hair was done, the men clean-shaven. The women cautiously flirted with the men that accompanied them, not wanting to seem forward but wanting to be chased anyway.

Redirecting my attention, he led me to a booth in the back that a guy was sitting at. He glanced at his watch, obviously waiting for someone. I took a guess, and figured that he was waiting for me. _'He's not bad…but then again the rich guy who'd been married seven times and was a control freak didn't seem bad at first either,' _I thought, as I smiled.

He stood up and I noticed he was taller than I was. He obviously worked out, as he was built in all the right places, yet not so much as to seem a muscle builder. The top of my head was barely to his shoulder. I sat down and he pushed my large, cushioned chair in. He sat down across from me. _'Man, he's hot.'_ I thought to myself, as we started the meal.

* * *

**Author Note**: Yes, this has been revised, and I hope it's better. I'm still hoping to make it better…so tell me if you have any suggestions. I want to get at least three more reviews then I did on the first version of it. 


End file.
